1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leakage preventive mechanism for flexible hoses through which is transferred fluid under a high pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of transferring fluid under a high pressure through a flexible hose, if the high pressure fluid is leaked out of the flexible hose, not only there involves much amount of fluid loss, but also there is a risk of environment being polluted by the leaked fluid or a risk of a district being suffered from a disaster depending on the kind of the fluid.
In the case of firmly securing the end of a flexible hose to a connection metal fitting such as a nipple flange, heretofore it has been the common practice to fit the flexible hose end around a plurality of axially distant apart circumferential ribs made integral with a nipple portion of the nipple flange and then to arrange a semicircular clamping member in a depressed portion formed between adjacent ribs and subsequently to firmly tightening together flanges of the clamping members by means of bolts. Such tightening measure, however, renders it impossible to positively tighten the overall periphery of the flexible hose around the nipple portion owing to the presence of a gap between the flanges of the clamping members. As a result, it is impossible to completely prevent the fluid from leaking out of the flexible hose. In addition, the presence of the tightening bolts projected out the periphery of the flexible hose makes the flexible hose inconvenient in handling.